The purpose of the Vector Development Core is the derivation and production of recombinant adenoviral vectors to support specific projects within the PPG on Endothelial Cell Phenotypes in Health and Disease. The vector systems embraced within this proposal include both adenoviral vectors already generated in Gene Therapy Center at University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB) and elsewhere (mainly viral vectors containing reporter genes), as well as novel viral vectors which have to be derived. We propose that the vector requirements of these projects will best be served by a central facility oriented towards derivation and evaluation of a range of vector reagents. The availability of validated vectors will allow a more rapid execution of the hypothesis-driven studies embodied in the aforementioned research projects. In addition, the creation of a centralized facility versed in the art of vector production will allow a cost- effective means of derivation of high quality reagents.